1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch screen, and more particularly to a touch screen capable of detecting touch pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen is an input/output device that combines touch technology and display technology to enable users to directly interact with what is displayed.
Conventional touch screens are able to detect touch positions, i.e., x-y coordinates of a touch event in two dimensions. However, the conventional touch screens are unable to detect touch pressure, i.e., the magnitude of a touch force (i.e., z-coordinate) in three-dimensional manner.
Some touch screens capable of detecting touch pressure are proposed by adding a force-sensitive layer or structure, which is usually composed of multiple layers and need be elaborately manufactured. Other touch screens capable of detecting touch pressure are implemented by software.
For the reason that the conventional touch screens could not be effectively manufactured to detect touch pressure in addition to detecting touch positions, a need has arisen to propose a novel scheme to improve the touch screens.